Olivia
Olivia (オリヴィエ Orivie, Olivie in the Japanese versions) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. She is voiced by Rei Matsuzaki in the Japanese version, and in the English version, she is voiced by Karen Strassman. Profile A dancer who travels across the continent in a theatre troupe. She's extremely shy and withdrawn, but a dancing genius with many fans across the lands. She even states to Chrom that she is only good at dancing. She can summon more of her strength than usual for the sake of others. In the past during one of Olivia's performances, a noble man was smitten by her and plotted to kidnap and marry her. However Basilio stepped in and prevented this and Olivia has been grateful to him ever since. She can have a son named Inigo, provided she does marry. She will also be Lucina's mother if she marries Chrom and Morgan's mother if she marries the Avatar. After learning that Inigo wants to be a dancer, she keeps trying to spy on him practicing, much to his embarrassment. She is the best singer in the army. She dreams of opening her own theatre. Her birthday is August 20th. In Game Base Stats | Dancer |1 |18 |3 |1 |8 |9 |5+4 |3 |2 |5 | Luck +4 | Sword - D | Iron Sword Concoction |} Growth Rates |75% |40% |25% |70% |70% |60% |25% |20% |} Supports Romantic Supports *Chrom *The Avatar (Male) *Frederick *Virion *Stahl *Vaike *Kellam *Donnel *Lon'qu *Ricken *Gaius *Gregor *Libra *Henry Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Maribelle *Panne *Inigo *Lucina (Only if Olivia is her mother) *Morgan (Only if Olivia is her mother) Class Sets *Dancer *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier *Bride - Requires Bride's Bouquet Quotes Event Tile Quotes *"I snuck in some weapon practice. Can't rely on dancing all the time, after all." (weapon exp) *"I put together a new, edgier dance routine, but I'm too embarassed to show anyone!" (exp) *"What's that? It's just lying there... I suppose it'd be all right to take it...?" (item) Level Up Quotes *"Everyone's staring! How embarassing..." (6+ stats up) *"You know, I think I'm really helping!" (4-5 stats up) *“I learned some new steps!” (2-3 stats up) *"Don't look so disappointed..." (0-1 stat up) *"Dancing sure brought the best out of me." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *“Um, could you turn the other way? Confession *"I've been in love with you forever. I only wish I had the courage to tell you sooner." Final Chapter Quote Battle Quotes Dual Support *"I'll do my best!" *"I'm ready." Dual Strike *"Here goes!" Critical *"I can fight too!" *"Stop staring!" *"Oh, let this be over!" *"I didn't want to do this!" Defeated Enemy *"Sorry..." *"I did it!" *"Was that all right?" Partner Defeated Enemy *"That was amazing!" Etymology "Olivia" was coined by William Shakespeare for a character in his comedy 'Twelfth Night' (1602). Shakespeare may have based it on Oliver, Oliva, or perhaps directly on the Latin word oliva, meaning "olive". Link Trivia *In the Japanese version of her support with Donnel, she sings the tale of a raven prince and a heron princess whose homeland was destroyed by a fire. *Olivia shares her English voice actress, Karen Strassman, with Anna Gallery File:Olivia Kakusei.png|Olivia's portrait in Awakening. File:olivia confession.jpg|Olivia confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:Raining olivia.jpg|Olivia in the rain. File:Olivia2.jpg|Concept art of Olivia File:Olivia1.jpg|Concept art of Olivia Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters